


Sex Addict

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Celibacy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, plasmashipping, polyninja - Freeform, porn with plot kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: "He's insufferable...""It’s already been three times this week...""I wish he'd give us a rest..."Kai stealthily made his way to the nearby bathroom, locking the door behind him as he leaned his back on the flat surface. Anxiety choking him. He didn't hear what he just heard, right? His boyfriends were not complaining about his sexual drive, WERE THEY?!





	Sex Addict

**Author's Note:**

> why do I only seem to get ideas with Kai as the main character? :'D  
> #SendHelpPlease
> 
> Hope you like this little thingy anyway ♥

“And… one hundred.” Cole said finishing his last plank. Kai rested his belly flat on the ground next to him, panting slightly. His dry throat hurt for a second as he swallowed along his heavy breathing.

Cole looked at him, laying down as well. “Not that bad, fireball.” Kai smiled back, catching his breath.

Training wasn't usually fun, sure there came a point where the ninja grew so used to it that it was somehow entertaining at the very least. What made it really fun for Kai though were the bets; the adrenaline of competing against each of his boys to proof they were better, faster, stronger than the other.

Zane and Jay had retired a while ago, the former because he was smart enough to not push the limits of his robotic joints and the latter because even though Jay was as fast as the lightning, he also run out of energy easily. So usually Cole was the last one standing against Kai's high ego. The fire ninja always liked to stand out and he didn't doubt to push himself over his own limits.

“Next time how about 150 planks?” Cole joked.

“How about _now?”_

“What? Are you crazy? Even _I_ need breaks.” Cole pushed himself up and off the ground of the back patio, pulling Kai later by the hand.

“So you give up?” The cocky red ninja smirked.

Cole rolled his eyes. “I'm just gonna take a break. _Cake Boss_ is starting soon and I really want to watch today's episode. You coming along?”

Kai stifled a laugh. He always thought it was hilarious for the tough black ninja to be a sucker for cooking shows.

“Nah, I'm gonna work out a lil bit more.”

“Okay, well, you know where we'll be.” Cole dipped his head to place a goodbye kiss on Kai's lips. The brunette quickly cupped Cole's head with his hands, pressing against his body and threading his fingers in the soft black locks. Cole couldn't help but respond to the passion embracing Kai's thin waist, humming and tilting his head as he enjoyed the kiss. However when his mouth was attacked by Kai's hot tongue, he pulled back softly.

“Hey, keep it down, tiger. We're not alone, remember?”

“Technically we are.” Kai looked around at the training course, defiant and pervy smile on his face.

“You know what I mean,” Cole chuckled with a roll of his eyes. The terrace might have been deserted but Nya and Sensei were still around the house. “Plus I'm not fucking you here in the open.”

“Such a shame…” Kai pouted.

Cole snorted and pecked him again. “See you later, hairgel.”

Kai spanked his ass as he turned around for the door to the monastery. Cole's head whipped around, a furious blush crept to his cheeks. “See ya, dirtclod.” Said Kai sensually nibbling at his own lip.

Cole shook his head and sighed, amused and at the same time embarrassed at his boyfriend's peculiar antics.

As Kai found himself alone in the again, he took a moment to think about his next move. His arms were still shaky from the previous exercise so he settled for jogging for a bit around the place then practice some kicks on the dummies.

Training with his lovers was like an injection of endorphins. He just felt so happy after it, specially that day. He didn’t really know why but Kai felt in such a good mood that afternoon and his mind was already planning more ways to give the day a happy ending. Maybe they could go to some club later? Or if the others were too tired he wouldn’t mind settling for a movie night; after all Sensei would go to sleep early and Nya was smart enough to stay in her room whenever he saw that silly perverted grin on her brother’s face.

Kai could already imagine himself on the couch, cuddled between his boyfriends. He’d kiss Cole's neck while not-so-subtly rubbing circles on Zane’s thigh, teasing the nindroid as his hand would approach his groin more and more. In a matter of seconds one of them would hum, groan or either yelp, which would drive Jay’s attention from the screen to the other three guys behind him. And Jay was the easiest to rile up so they’d most likely end up in a passionate make-up session all together or just run straight to the bedroom.

So _netflix and chill_? Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Kai could already feel blood rushing to his head.

 

The fire ninja wiped sweat away from his forehead. That was probably enough training for today. He stretched  his limbs while making his way back into the monastery, on the look for his handsome boyfriends. Maybe one of them would like to share a quick shower?

He peeped his head around the living room; nothing. He kept walking and checking rooms until a set of low voices started to reach his ears. Those came from… the kitchen? Yeah, the kitchen! There they were.

As Kai reached for the doorknob Cole's irritated voice made him stop. “God, I can't stand him anymore…”

A sigh followed. “Neither can I…” Jay's voice said.

“Seriously he's insufferable, can't he just stop doing that?”

“He can't, Cole, you know it.” The calm yet cold voice of Zane sounded on the other side of the door.

The noirette let out a groan. “I just wish he'd give us a rest for a while. This is getting ridiculous.”

“Yeah…” Jay muttered. “Can you believe it’s been three times this week? And it's not even Wednesday yet!” His voice getting more pitched as his agitation skyrocketed.

“Maybe we should talk to him about it? Try to make him understand.” The nindroid asked.

“And then what? He won't stop, Zane, that kind of people never change.” Cole whined, his figure most probably hunching over the kitchen table in exasperation.

“So what do we do?” Jay asked tiredly.

“Suck it up, I guess… and hope he’ll eventually give up if we ignore his advances.” Silence took over Cole's words.

 

Kai had stealthily made his way to the nearby bathroom, locking the door behind him as he leaned his back on the flat surface. Anxiety choking him.

He didn't hear what he just heard, right? His boyfriends were _not_ complaining about his sexual drive, were they? Kai gripped his spiky gelled hair. This couldn't be happening.

_It’s been three times._

Kai went over it in his head. They had had sex three times already that week.

_That kind of people never change._

Those words hurt like a thousand daggers stabbing his heart. His boyfriends thought he was some kind of sex addict? Why hadn't they told him before that he was being too pushy?! He thought they wanted it too.

_He's insufferable._

Kai slumped down on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest and hands pressing on his eyes to keep the tears from coming out.

_He can't stop doing that._

The worst part of this was that… that was true to a certain degree. Kai had always had a high libido ever since he reached puberty and sadly he had to admit he was usually the one to start all their sexual encounters. He couldn't help it! These guys were stupidly hot and he cherished them with his whole soul. Hell, if Kai could he'd be making love to them 24/7! He could never have enough of them, his hormones reacted instantly at the sight of any of his ninja peers. Sadly it looked like _they_ did have enough of him.

Kai rubbed his nose, cheeks now wet and eyes red with anger, shame and betrayal. He was embarrassed. Hurt and embarrassed. The conversation he casually eavesdropped stung like a wasp bite, how could his lovers say such things about him?!

Then shame overtook, his mind wondering if he had really been a pain in the ass all this time. Then anger again, and embarrassment, and pain and anger again; it was a never-ending cycle of horrible feelings. Feelings that made his heart shrink painfully.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

The first week went pretty well. Kai resolved to keep his sexual desire down and give the boys _a rest_ as they had commented on the kitchen that day.

Kai managed to avoid their gazes and not let his eyes wander too much on their naked chests when they got changed every morning. He was surprised of how fine he was doing.

But oh, fourteen days after the discovery he started to see the side-effects on himself. He was jumpy, slightly irritable, he had constant internal fights whenever Jay, Zane or Cole would sit near him. He _had_ to give them space, but God, did Kai want to jump on their laps and grind and kiss and just feel them overall.

 

Nineteen days.

Shit, this was maddening. Kai had heard that to cure yourself from any addiction you must stay out of it for at least three weeks straight. He was so close but he assumed it would be easier as more days passed when, in fact, it was exactly the opposite. Anything triggered him now, a quick peck from Jay, a bear hug from Cole, a tender smile from Zane as he passed him the salt at the dinner table. Gosh, Kai thought he was going to get sick at any minute with all that sexual frustration building up inside of him. He'd been avoiding his boyfriends as long as he could, but when you're all Ninjago's heroes and train and live together, there's very little you can avoid if you don't want the others to notice something is up.

 

Twenty-one days.

Okay, Kai was absolutely done with this shit. He couldn't even train properly anymore, his greedy eyes would constantly search for his boyfriends, almost drooling as he paid attention to how their gis wrapped around their toned bodies. Kai was unable to concentrate at all which made his body keep falling down on the floor as he didn't react in time to dodge the punches Zane was throwing at him.

“Kai!” The nindroid gasped kneeling down beside him. “Are you okay?”

Did Zane's synthetic skin always look _that_ beautiful?

Kai shoved him aside, brushing dust out of his pants as he got up. “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? You're never this clumsy at training.”

“I'm not clumsy I just…” he trailed off as he fixed on Zane's baby blue eyes. “I'm fine, okay?” His answer came out harsher than he intended.

Jay and Cole, who had been sparring together, paused as they saw the still pair.

“What's up?” Jay asked getting closer.

“Kai has fallen twelve times already.” The nindroid declared with accuracy.

“What? Kai, are you okay, baby?” Jay went to squeeze his hand when his own were batted away by the fire elemental, the brief contact already made Kai weak on his knees.

“I said I'm fine!” Kai yelled leaving his companions totally speechless. _Great_ , he messed up again. “I mean… Argh, you know, I think I might have caught a cold, I'm gonna go and rest for a while, okay?” He replied fast walking towards the inside of the monastery again.

“Do you need anything?” Cole tried to follow him, Kai turned around violently.

“No!” He took a moment to calm down and regain control of his voice. “I just… I'll take a nap, I'll be fine. You stay there doing your stuff, got it?” And with that he stormed out, not daring to give one more look at the three puzzled boys.

 

The red ninja slided the door shut and threw himself on his bed letting out an angry groan against the pillow.

This was crazy. _He_ was going crazy. He couldn’t even talk to his boyfriends anymore without the fear of his inner beast taking control over him. How was he supposed to survive that way? Kai started dry humping against the covers without even noticing it, his hips were moving on their own accord and soon an obvious painful boner showed up. Kai bit the pillow, a single shy tear rolled down his cheek.

He couldn’t do this, he wasn’t strong enough. All the effort and restrain from the previous days had been in vain. Kai rolled onto his back, hand swiftly trespassing the elastic band of his pants and boxers to reach his cock with a hissed moan.

 _God_ , too much for a pathetic whore like him.

Kai gently closed his hand around the shaft and stroked himself, groaning with shame as his thumb reached up to play with the bulbous head. It was so sensitive after going three weeks without any kind of attention. He sighed dreamily feeling the appendix growing harder in his palm. Oh, how much had he missed the that blissful heat that was gathering in his guts.

He eyed the nightstand with the corner of his moss-colored eyes. _‘Don’t do it._ ’ Kai told himself. He kept his hand moving up and down for a while, never deterring, twisting his wrist to pull the skin in different directions, teasing himself with the lewd massage as he bit his lip.

But it wasn’t enough and he _knew_ it.

“Shit…” He mumbled, reaching for the drawer next to his head, not even daring to look at it while he felt around and extracted a vibrator and a small bottle of lube. “I’m the worst…”

His boyfriends definitely had all the right to complain about his crazy sexual drive, he couldn’t just get off quick like a normal person, no, he had to do it in style!

Kai felt really bad, he considered himself one of the strongest ninja but he was just now discovering how weak he was against his own hormones. But he was scared if he didn’t do this he would eventually burn down the whole monastery with all that sexual frustration. Hell, even _himself_ could feel his skin burning up at the moment. Who knew how much longer could he go before little flames started to come out of him?

After a few seconds of fingering himself open he was tired of taking things slow and shoved the moistened object in his ass, slow but surely. He could bare the little sting that came with it, he just wanted to be done with this so he could return to his normal cool self once and for all.

“Aaah…” He couldn’t help but moan as the hand holding the dildo pressed the buttons to start the sweet, _sweet_ vibrations. A little smile peeped at Kai's lips as his head fell back against the pillow. He dug the pads of his feet on the bed, arching his back to find the perfect angle for the toy. When sparks traversed his body he knew he had find it.

Kai pressed the buttons again, increasing the speed. The hand on his cock matching the rhythm at which the toy vibrated in his ass. That felt _sooo good_ , not as pleasurable as if it had been one of this boyfriends ramming into him but it still worked wonders for the poor pent up fire master. Blood rushed to his face, Kai's head shot in every possible direction as he panted with his mouth open, excitedly breathing and driving himself closer to his peak. He could feel himself sweating more every minute, eager for the sweet release that would _hopefully_ fix everything for a few days at least.

 

“Try not to worry.” Zane told the others as he threw a shuriken against a wooden plank, hitting the X spot on the center with pinpoint accuracy.

“Easier said than done...” Sighed Jay from a nearby spot. “But… he’s been acting all weird lately; don’t tell me you didn’t notice it.”

“We did.” Agreed Cole doing lifts. Jay sent him a glare that said ‘ _Then how can you be so calm_?!’

“You know how stubborn and proud Kai is,” The raven-head added walking up to the blue boy. “He needs time to settle his emotions before he can finally speak about… whatever’s bugging him.”

Jay hugged his boyfriend. “I know… But I miss him, I mean… I miss seeing him act all cocky and playful and… ah, his silly laughter…” Cole ruffled his hair, placing a kiss at the top of it.

“He will get back to us when he’s ready.” Said Zane who had abandoned his target practice to join his friend’s embrace. They held each other tenderly, white and black rubbing their hands over Jay’s back and arms in soothing motions. The master of lightning seemed a little calmer after that.

“Hey, let’s do something else to distract ourselves. Jay, didn’t you say you added a new feature on the dummies?” Cole asked.

“I did.” Jay's electric blue eyes shined with excitement.

“Let’s try them out!” Cole said and Zane agreed, walking towards the small warehouse to take a couple of funny-looking robots out.

“Where’s the remote?” Asked the blond. The three ninja searched around the place but to no avail. The remote that controlled the robots wasn’t there.

“Uhm… maybe I left it somewhere?” Jay mumbled. “Maybe my workroom… I’ll go check it out and be right back, guys! Just _wait for me_.” The giggly ninja marched towards the door. Zane shared a tender smile with his black-haired boyfriend; it wasn’t like they could use the dummies without turning them on first anyway.

 

“Okay, if I was a cutting-edge remote capable of controlling the coolest inventions, where would I be hiding?” Jay mumbled to himself as he walked down the corridor, his brain trying to go back in time to where he’d last seen the device when he heard something. He stayed still. Hair standing on their ends as the noise sounded again. He swallowed reminding himself that ghosts didn’t exist and the sound was probably just a bird who had bursted inside their home, or maybe the materials of the old structure creaking due to their age. The monastery had seen better days.

Jay stepped forward carefully, following the source of the whining noise until he realized where it came from; their shared bedroom! Jay hurried to the door. Kai was there, _alone and sick_. What if he was puking? What if he was in pain?! And there they were thinking their beloved fireball was just being a jerk when maybe he couldn’t even get up from the bed to call for their help!

The lightning boy pulled the door open feeling all kinds of distressed. “Kai! Are you alri-?!” His eyes bulging out as he caught Kai laying on bed, legs naked and all spread, hard dick in hand and a familiar shiny red dildo up his ass.

 

Both males froze for a moment before Kai barely managed to yank the covers over his body, stop the vibrator and yell Jay’s name in both surprise and horror.

“S-sorry, I… I thought you… I… I was just looking for… the remote…” Jay stuttered looking to the side, feeling his face flushing as red as that toy. What was the meaning of this? Wasn’t Kai feeling sick? Why was he…? Why would he…? Could it be…? Did he really just skip practice to jerk off?! _What the hell, man?!_

Jay turned his head around, the slight irritation he felt at his recent discovery faded away with the same rush. He grinned stupidly at the sight of his panting boyfriend all wrapped up in bed like a cocoon and decided to walk closer to him. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes… G-go away!” Kai urged. Why the hell did Jay have to open the door at _that right instant_? He was just about to cum, damn it! And how would he face him now? What would they think of him after being caught like the hopeless pervert he was? Would they… would they eventually break up with him?

Kai felt a weight plopping down on the bed next to him. As he lifted his head to get a glimpse, he found Jay spooning up behind him, hands softly caressing his bare messy thighs under the sheets.

“Jay?!”

“Do you need help?” The boy whispered, fingers gingerly pushing the red object up against Kai, making the fire ninja whimper as it brushed against his prostate.

“Ah… N-no! Just go…”

“Of course not, I can't leave you like this, baby…” He said softly against Kai’s nape. Jay's hand firmly gripped at the base of the funny-shaped cylinder after fumbling with the buttons to turn it on again, setting it a medium speed. He thrusted the toy in and out of Kai a nice pace. The brunette choked back a moan, hands darting up to the pillow as he tried to keep himself collected which was practically impossible with Jay fucking him so deliciously.

“Are you close?”

Kai didn’t reply, he was too embarrassed. He’d been trying to be a decent person for almost three weeks for his precious boyfriends, and it had turned an epic fail. And now he was between a rock and a hard place -more like a wall and a gorgeous elemental master. How could he tell Jay to stop when all he wanted was more? How could he make him go away when he wanted to feel him, to let Jay’s sweet voice fill his ears and make Kai go crazy? How could he tell him he didn't want to be fucked senseless? The answer was easy; he simply couldn’t. His damn hormones had taken the lead long ago.

With one hand Kai pulled the pillow close to his face for he knew what was going to come out of his lips any second, while the other travelled down and back to wrap around his cock. He barely had time to stroke his shaft a few more times before he arched against Jay, almost hitting the boy. Hips shaking as he moaned loud into the fluffy pillow. The blue ninja kept toying him, moving the vibrator in circles and kissing his neck until he felt Kai’s hand come to a stop. Jay pulled the dildo out slowly, enjoying the wet sound that came with it as well as the whimpers it elicited from his boyfriend. He let it drop onto the bed, not before turning it off. The rumble of the vibrations got replaced by Kai’s heavy breath.

Jay scooted closer, arms snaking around Kai’s warm torso, letting the heaving boy come down from his high. “You came a lot, didn’t you?” Jay chuckled against his shoulder. No response from his boyfriend. He pulled at his waist, trying to get Kai to roll onto his back to look at him in the eyes, yet he resisted.

“Kai, what’s up?” Jay knew he had agreed with the others to give Kai space, but since they weren’t around… Out of sight, out of mind.

“Nothing…” The boy managed to say in the end.

“Nothing _good_ .” He corrected. “Come on, I know you’re not fine and you’re obviously not sick either. What’s going on? I’m worried, we _all_ are.”

Jay finally got him to turn around, Kai averted his eyes to the wall but Jay caught a glimpse at his teary eyes and red face.

“Oh, baby, why are you crying?” Jay cooed cuddling up and touching his face.

“I… I…” Kai threw an arm over his eyes. He was a mess. He thought the orgasm would make him feel better but in the end it only made everything more messed up. He was ashamed of his weak will. All his boyfriends wanted was to have a relationship with someone who wouldn’t be thinking about sex 24/7, yet he was unable to give them that.

“I… overheard you guys talking…” Kai started and Jay hummed inquiringly. “I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was being an ass to you… I… can ch-” He trailed off. He could what? _Change_? Who was he trying to fool? He’d never change, he had been a perv his whole life; even Cole said it! “I… don’t want you guys to feel uncomfortable around me… nor do things against your will...”

“Hold on, Kai, what are you talking about?”

Kai sniffled and rubbed his eyes, his face completely damp by now.

“Three weeks ago... In the kitchen... I heard you guys talking about me and my… my… my freaking high libido. I wasn’t spying on you I just… happened to be there and… I’m sorry, I promise I’ll fix it, I just need more time…” Maybe he should go to sex addict therapies? Would that even work for him?

“I don’t follow you.” Jay said slowly, squeezing his eyebrows together with confusion.

Kai sighed exasperated. “You said something like… how annoying it was that I have pushed you guys to have sex three times that week, and that it wasn’t even Wednesday…” Kai bit his lip, it was really painful to remember all their crude comments.

Jay arched a brow, eyes rolling in every direction and narrowing every now and then as he ordered his brain to remember that specific moment Kai mentioned. It didn’t sound like something he’d ever say. Then his blue eyes widened all of a sudden. “Oh, that!” He exclaimed as a lightbulb lit up in in his head.

Kai turned his face to the wall once again, pained that it had taken Jay so long to remember something that had hurt him so much. Jay’s loud laughter next his ear startled him. Kai eyed his giggling boyfriend like the boy had grown a second head. He was ready to turn around and wrap himself up again when Jay hugged him tight.

“Kai, we weren’t talking about you!”

“Of- of course you were!” He yelled angrily. “I heard you with my very own ears! You said I was annoying, and persistent, and that I’d never stop and-”

“No! Oh, my gosh, Kai, we were talking about the _paparazzi_!” Jay kept grinning.

Kai blinked and stared at him in silence for a moment. “What?”

“You know, maybe you didn’t notice but a few weeks ago there was this guy with a camera that kept lurking around the monastery. He wanted to interview us saying he was working for this cool zine and that we’re Ninjago’s saviours and stuff, but sensei wasn’t too fond of the idea, neither were Zane or Cole, and so sensei told him to leave. But the guy kept coming and trying to get pics from us or a any single word he could use for the next issue. We were complaining about him that day, he had just tried to get inside the monastery by force to take some photos and we didn’t know what to do.”

Kai blinked a couple more times, eyes locked on Jay’s face.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Of course not!” Jay bit back, trying to look slightly offended.

“Why didn’t I hear a word about that until now?”

“Uhm… We… We all thought you’d die to be interviewed because, well…” Jay trailed off. How was he supposed to tell his own boyfriend that he was a bit of an attention whore sometimes? He cleared his throat trying to get back to the real subject. “Sensei was against it, he said it would drive too much attention to us and that’s not what we need; we’re ninja, not rock stars. We thought you’d get mad if you discovered we declined the offer.”

Kai was still boring holes in Jay’s face. “This is ridiculous,” He said brushing his fingers up his gelled hair for a second. “So… you guys don’t think I’m a… disgusting pervert?” He asked slowly, afraid of picking the wrong words.

“No!” Jay laughed.

“Oh, my God!” Both of Kai's hands darted up to cover his reddened face.

Twenty-one days.

 _Twenty-one_ _long days_ he had been restraining himself for no actual reason when he could have been having tons of good sex with his goddamn boyfriends!

“How could you think we were talking about you?” Jay chuckled showering him in kisses all over his blushed face.

“I don't know, okay? It kinda made sense at that moment!”

“Is that why you've been acting all weird lately? You thought we didn't want to have sex with you?”

“Y-yeah…” He mumbled terribly embarrassed.

“Oh, baby, we _love_ doing it with you, it's all we look forward to after an intense day of training.” Jay gave him a long kiss on the lips and Kai could feel himself melting under the tender action. He let Jay roll on top of him and kiss him some more, both males embracing each other like they haven’t done in weeks.

“I feel so stupid.” Kai confessed, his mind still in shock.

“Well, you _are_ a bit stupid to believe we didn’t want you.” Jay snickered. Kai narrowed his eyes, looking defiantly at Jay which only made the blue ninja laugh even more before Jay cupped Kai’s cheeks and planted a series of sweet and small kisses on his lips.

Suddenly the door opened as someone came in calling the master of lightning. Zane and Cole appeared by the door, looking at them curiously.

“What are you guys doing? Weren't you supposed to be looking for that remote?” Cole asked. The masters of earth and ice had been waiting patiently for Jay outside, but when the boy didn’t come back they decided to go find him. Knowing Jay it wouldn’t have been rare for him to get distracted while looking for the device.

Jay's lips formed an 'o’, he had totally forgotten about what he was doing ever since he stepped into the bedroom. “I was checking up on Kai.” Jay explained.

Zane approached kneeling down next to the bed, studying the fire ninja's reddened eyes. One of his pale cold hands reached up to touch his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Kai stuttered and looked up at Jay, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell the rest of the boys what a fool he had been. Jay seemed to read his mind and replied for him. “He's better now. But… I think he could really use some cuddles from his super hot boyfriends.” Jay plopped down on Kai's side and next to the wall, making sure to keep his bare half hidden under the blanket for the time being. Zane joined them on the free side of Kai. The blue ninja lifted his head to stare at Cole who was still a bit confused. He gestured for him to jump in.

“There's not enough space.” The noirette argued.

“Of course there is and you know it.” Jay wiggled his eyebrows. Their individual beds might have not been the biggest but they had managed to fit all together in one single mattress in the past. All it took was patience and Zane’s awesome organizing abilities -don't ever play Tetris against him if you want to keep your dignity.

“But I'll crush you…”

“Just come here you big teddy bear.” The master of blabber joked. Cole blushed at the nickname and eventually hopped onto the bed, stepping carefully between the mass of limbs until he was almost laying over Kai. Thanks God he had strong arms that could support his weight.

Jay was quick to nuzzle Kai's neck as the other two proceeded to join the group hug and pepper the master of fire with kisses as well. Kai almost crying, but for a good reason this time.

“I am not exactly sure what has been going on in your mind but whatever it is, you know you can count on us to help you, Kai.” Zane said softly in his ear which had the fire elemental shivering.

“Yeah, you know you don't always have to be the brave and cool ninja. We're bros, and we _love_ you.” Added Cole, trying to sound sweet and deep like Zane's speech, which he didn't quite fulfill but Kai still appreciated the words.

“Thank you, guys.” He managed to say without his voice breaking down. He  couldn't believe those three awesome boys were all his. Why did he even doubt them in the first place?

“Do you want me to cook your favorite dish for tonight's dinner?” Zane asked.

“Oh, oh, and we could watch a movie later! That superheroes one that you like so much.” Jay suggested all bubbly.

As they started to discuss different ways to spoil Kai for the rest of the day, Cole felt his arms faltering then shifted his position to straddle Kai's legs. His foot collided with something blunt and hard. He knitted his eyebrows as he poked it again with his toes. Cole sat up and turned his head around to peep over his shoulder. What was that bulge under the blanket? As the ends of the fabric had been freed from under the mattress when Kai converted into a human cocoon, it was easy for Cole to lift up the edge of the duvet and get the mysterious object out.

“What the…?!” He blurted out.

Blue, white and red looked up as they heard a click followed by a continuous rumble. The noirette was holding a very familiar red vibrator in his hand. Jay and Kai blushed deep as Cole sent them an accusatory yet playful smirk.

“So… you did find the _remote_ , uh?”


End file.
